Fangs and Plasma
by werecat1
Summary: A Pelican carrying Red team leader Spartan-092 and a squad of Marines are swept into a wormhole by a covenant battleship, where they crash land in the middle ages of Castlevania, just as Elizabeth is about to be brought in witchcraft. Things are about to go down and not in the Dracula type of way either.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: About to get Crazy**

**Notes: Okay, Castlevania and Halo crossover. Halo group goes back in time and lands in the middle ages, yay for technology then. Witches be all around us. Review, Favorite, Follow, PM. **

Elizabeth knew that tonight might be her last night of peace, and she was trying to come to terms with the knowledge that she would be dying soon. She hoped Vlad wouldn't do anything against her murders as they were understandably scared of the world of science that she had introduced to the village and community around her. She paced the floor of the large house from hearth to door when the sound of someone banging heavily against the wooden frame had her almost jumping out of her skin. She knew they would come, and she had been preparing herself for the harsh treatment that was going to happen. She knew they wouldn't listen to reason as she tried to explain what science could do for humanity. She steadied her hand as she wiped them on her outer skirt, before she opened the door.

Standing on the other side were people she didn't even recognize from the community let alone the village. Her eyes shifted over the all black outfits with the heavy helmets that covered the faces of them. The leader had a blade strapped to his back and several other weapons that were attached to him, he moved in pushing her into the house and out of the way for his men who followed them. Between two of the eight men was a woman, wearing the same black uniform but without the helmet, her weapons were also strapped to her body, but were removed as the men laid her down on the wooden table in the kitchen, blood slowly pooling from a wound that was large and bleeding heavily. Elizabeth turned to look at the leader as he removed his helmet from his head, silver eyes peered back at her from a chiseled face, silver hair shadowed the man's jawline and along his head. He spoke in a language that Elizabeth couldn't understand. She shook her head in the negative guessing he was asking her something.

"Are you a doctor?" Major Cornwall asked, his silver eyes watched as the woman probably about middle ages shook her head in the negative. His eyes swept the area of the house, noticing the test tubes and other items that were scattered around. She had to be a doctor, or maybe her husband was? Why else would they have such things around the house then? "Is your husband a doctor?" He asked, once again the woman shook her head no, and made hand motions for him to leave. He shook his own head in the negative and pointed to the woman bleeding out on the table. "I need you to help her!" He said, not understanding when the woman finally spoke back to him.

"Sir, you are in grave danger here. You and your men need to leave. I have no idea why you are here?" Elizabeth stated, again the man motioned to the bleeding woman and Elizabeth sighed and moved over to take a closer look at the gushing wound. It seemed they had tried to stop the bleeding with something that was beyond her knowledge of science and technology. The foam had started to liquify though and the bleeding from an internal injury had started up again. She pulled the gauze further away from the flesh and had to cover her nose at the scent of burnt human tissue.

She gazed back at the man who had motioned to his men sometime during the process of her looking at the wound. They were standing by the doors and windows to the house, not in front but to the side as if they were expecting an attack from someone. She looked down at the bleeding woman, whoever had done this was probably still after them. She couldn't find it in her heart to push them out with the woman dying like this. She returned to the silver haired man and nodded her head yes. The slight relaxation in the man's shoulders told her that he was expecting her to try to kick them out once more. It looked like she would have to wait for her prosecution another time. She had a life to save.

She turned back to the woman on the table, pulling a bowl of hot water and rags down next to her she sanitized her hands and poured liquor over the wound, the woman made very little noise at the sting of the pain that the alcohol must have caused. She reached her hands in and started feeling around for the tear in the organ that was bleeding. She soon located it, just as the door was banged on once more. She didn't have time to tell the men that she was expecting others who were coming to collect her for being a witch. She turned half expecting the group to back away and bow low to the holy man as he stood in the doorway.

Instead, the leader of the group stared the holy man down, silver eyes piercing into the dark brown of the bishop's. The holy man seemed to be angered by this and tried to move passed him. Only for the larger man to push him back and brace his feet, blocking the doorway so that the mob couldn't enter into the house. She watched as the man spoke to the Bishop and pointed down the road, almost like he was telling the other man to get lost. She had never seen such a scene before in her life, but she quickly turned her attention back to the woman and stitching her up properly so that she would live to see another day. The clothing the group had on was unusual, even for the soldiers of this area. The clothing while black was hardened like armor in some places and flexible in others allowing for free movement, unlike the heavy bulky armor that the soldiers wore today.

"You need to leave, before I get mad." Major Cornwall stated toward the man dressed in old era holy robes. Cornwall didn't understand what colony planet the drop ship had landed in when the covenant ship had jumped carrying the squad with them. They had lost one of the pilots in the crash the other had been severely injured, the woman in the house was working on her now and Drake Cornwall was not going to let this mob come in and interrupt the surgery. The holy man blustered speaking words back at him, but Cornwall shoved the muzzle of his rifle into the man's chin and pointed once more down the road. The mob seemed to have gotten the hint as they noticed the other members of his group come out from the shadows that they had been hiding in.

"I will be back with knights, do you hear me." The bishop stated, glaring at the taller man who looked down at him with contempt and watched as the silver eyed man sneered at him once more before slamming the door shut in the bishop's face. The bishop spluttered as he looked at the rest of the mob and they all looked confused about what had just happened. A flash of light like thunder lit up the sky and what appeared to be a shooting star, the second of the night, zoomed by over head. The Bishop took it as a good omen, these men will not be getting away with protecting a witch from prosecution. The group turned away and left much more quietly than they had appeared.

Drake looked back as the woman continued with her task, he ordered one of his men to go shine a brighter light on the wound so she had more light to see by. Sergeant Dean Clancy did as instructed, putting on his helmet light and going to hang it above the two women. The doctor jumped slightly at his presence before she realized what he was holding and smiled at him in thanks. Soon quiet had settled over the group, the men still on high alert for any Covenant forces that may have followed them through the small wormhole. Drake had taken a seat on a stool, head resting in the palm of his cybotic arm as he contemplated a way off of this colony planet and back to the main fleet. The steady sound of the woman working soon lulled him into a light slumber where he didn't dream at all.

Elizabeth had finished her task of stitching the other woman back up, her liver had been hit and needed to be stitched. She washed the wound with alcohol again and then bandaged it as best she could. The brighter light that shone over her head made her thankful, it had been difficult working with only candle light or lamp light as she was used to working in the castle that her husband lived in. Where she had first learned about her trade. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around. Most of the men were still on watch, the others leaning against walls or chairs snoozing lightly from the way their eyes would flicker underneath their lids. They all seemed worn out, some of them had bandages on them as well, including the leader of the group. Yet, they had shown more concern for the woman, which made her wonder who they were and how they came to be here in the first place. She locked the door and lowered the lighting by blowing out a few candles leaving some lit. She didn't know how to turn the light off on the helmet so she just left it on. Heading to a chair close by to keep an eye on her patient. The woman was unconscious a miracle as Elizabeth had spent a few hours cleaning her up and stitching her back together and it must have been very painful to the other to have such a thing done without any pain relief. Soon Elizabeth nodded off as well, her sleep just as light as the others as she needed to be aware of when her patient woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ain't Nothing Gonna Stop This Fire!**

**Notes: Thank you to all the readers, please review, follow, favorite. PM me with questions or requests. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Elizabeth woke with a start as she felt something brush against her. What she felt was a knight being thrown across the room to land heavily onto his back, as the leader of the foreign group turned to look at the rest of the guards that were standing in the splintered remains of the front door. The men were all on guard, weapons ready and clear eyed. She hadn't even heard the other man retrieve his helmet or pick up the still unconscious woman and was carrying her to the back of the building were another door was at, he motioned for her to follow him, and she did.

About an hour before the arrival of the bishop and the guards, Major Cornwall came awake with the buzzing of a voice to his ear. He pressed the com to better hear what was being said. "Sir, this is the King of Hearts. Reporting in. Pelican is out of the water, pilot has been buried. Watching from hill top, coming from your ten is a group of men not looking to peaceful. I prepare for a bloody skirmish sir." The King of Hearts stated. The spartan-092 was Jerome Cable, standing at seven foot two point three inches, His armor was green with a red stripe going down his right side. He, like the squad had been on the pelican, they had been heading back to The Spirit of Fire from installation 00 when they were sucked into the wormhole that the covenant banished assault carrier was sucked through. How it was created or why they had yet to discover that?

"Commander, it is good to hear you survived the night. Thanks for the update. Will have the men ready, met us at the back door we may need to move fast and we have the injured co-pilot and a civilian that needs protection." Cornwall ordered. Getting a confirmation before he moved to wake the men up. The spartan two was a god send, having leadership of the other Spartans from red team he was one of the few that Cornwall actually liked. It was Cornwall that first called the Spartan Commander The King of Hearts or the Red King based off of books of Alice in Wonderland and the Red Queen.

Soon the noise of the men coming up the cobbled stone road alerted them to the fact that the squad was going to have more of a fight than they had planned for. Heavy armored boots made the cobble stones sing and alerted the men inside that this wasn't a colony planet that they had landed on, like they had first thought. An ax splintered through the door and the major stepped forward to be the first to welcome the newcomers into the house and explain how rude it was to enter that way.

Elizabeth gasped as the door was kicked in before the man could reach it and a set of arms in heavy armor reached in to take the injured woman bridal style, pulling the woman close to his chest. She stepped out into the early dawn and saw that the armored arms belonged to a very tall human in full body armor. She couldn't see his face, but he was scary to behold on first encounter, even with her patient tucked tightly to his chest. She looked him over from his helmet to his armored feet. The man was taller than her husband and son, and probably weighed more than either of them as well. He was muscled that was detailed in the way the muscles bulged under the armor. The man turned and started at a fast stride up the back of the hill and into the woods. The man next to her took her gently by the arm and motioned for her to follow him, and she did. She didn't know who they were but they were not calling her a witch or smacking her around and she felt safe with them. She knew behind her was a force that was ready to take her and them in for prosecution, and she wasn't ready to die just yet.

Inside the squad was facing off with the bishop's men, "Sir permission to shoot that smug bastard." One of the men asked. Major Cornwall grinned behind his own helmet and responded without missing a beat.

"Denied, we may need him as a hostage, think of how smug he will be when he meets the Red King?" Cornwall stated, hearing laughter over the line from several of the members. The Red King or Spartan- 092 was a tall and muscular bastard with intelligence and height to be as intimidating as the devil himself. His armor made him even more intimidating, and the group was just imagining the bastard's face when faced with the spartan. A kick to the Major's chest sent him flying backwards onto his ass, which he rolled over and was once on his feet. The heavy armored boot was nothing compared to an elite kick or punch, and the major had taken several of those. He dodged an ax swing and used his cybotic arm to punch in the face plating of the knight that had attacked him. Blood sprayed from a broken nose or even a fractured skull, but the major wasn't overly concerned about the wound as he ordered his men to fall back. Leaving the wounded knights and dragging their new hostage behind them.

Moments later the house was ignited with fire, burning happily away at the home. The woman tried to run back but was stopped by the sergeant as he held her to him in as much of a comforting hold as he could provide. They watched from the crest of a hill about a mile away as the house was burnt to nothing but ruins. Leaving only the stone walls and some of the skeleton of the structure behind. "That lot wasn't as friendly as I had hoped them to be." The major stated into his helmet, motioning for the Red King to take point and guide them back to the Pelican that was pulled from the lake about five miles east of here.

Elizabeth looked at the battered Bishop with little sorrow on her face, they had burnt the house that she, Vlad, and her son had lived in so she wasn't feeling overly sympathetic with the bruised and bleeding man. The bishop complained about his feet as they walked, Elizabeth was tired and had stumbled a step or two but hadn't complained about the walk as much as the male was. She gathered they had gone about three miles when the Bishop sat down and refused to move any further. The giant carrying the injured woman turned around, passing her off to one of the other soldiers before moving forward and hefted the bishop over his left shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Elizabeth had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the scene, as the man started to struggle, the giant laid a firm swat on the holy man's backside with a solid thump that quieted the man down right away. He was silent for the rest of the walk to the strange craft that rested on a sandy shore of a large lake.

She looked around and watched as the man carrying the injured woman lowered her to rest in the strange craft, before motioning for her to follow. The items on the craft was strange, as strange as the men themselves. There was a freshly dug grave not to far from where the lake was, and stones piled up high to show it so others could see. She looked at the crafts insides, seats in the front and long rows of seats in the back suggested it was used to carry large loads of soldiers. She looked out at the men starting a fire and pulling out supplies, were these men soldiers? If so, then where had they come from and what were they planning on doing here? The questions left more rushing in her mind as she settled down for the time being. She watched them tie the bishop up, putting a gag in his mouth to keep him quiet as the Giant of a man disappeared from view. She worried, what her son and husband will think of this as they should be returning home soon. Her eyes slid shut and sleep took over as she hadn't been able to sleep well the night before.

The major ordered for the Spartan Commander to take first watch, following him with his eyes until his shape disappeared into the darkness of the woods around them. The holy man was proving to be more of an annoyance than anything else. He complained too much and had almost stopped them on their way back to the pelican. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Spartan-092, than the group would be waiting for the man to get back up or to shoot him and leave him where he sat. Cornwall could still see the smoke from the burnt house rising over the tree line and knew that they hadn't made a far enough escape before the others from this planet caught up with them. They would need to set up a perimeter and keep watch. He motioned for his men to do just that as they prepared for a long stay by the lake. They needed to allow the pilot time to rest before they moved her again, and the female doctor needed the rest as well. She had stayed up late attending to the pilot and they couldn't ask for her to move with such little rest that she had gotten the previous night before. This would have to do for a makeshift campground, until they can move again. The major settled in, hands on his rifle as he listened to his men set up motion sensors and other kinds of things that would warn of someone approaching them. Soon silence fell and it was just the noise of the lake lapping at the shore line as the sun rose higher over head.

**Notes:** **So let me explain a few things, I haven't played HW2 (and I won't be able to, so I get information where I can), I am colorblind so thank you for correcting me on the color of the armor as well as the type of ship that was brought in with them, Twinkimain. As for the constellations I have been doing work on another story and the computer keeps wanting to change things over to constellations on several word choices, thank you for catching that one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: My Love will Never Die!**

**Notes: Happy Day of the Dead, Enjoy. Review, Favorite, Follow, PM. Thank you!**

Vlad walked down the cobblestones of the road that brought back memories of time with his wife and son. He walked at a slower pace because he knew that he would reach home no matter the distance it took for him to make it there or the time, and he had all the time in the world. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders by his journey and he felt at peace by coming home and seeing familiar things around him. That didn't last long though when the smell of smoke and fire reached his nose he picked up his pace and came to a stop around a corner. His house, the home he had made with Elizabeth and his son was nothing more than ash and burnt lumber of a skeleton. He looked around at the outer area where the stones stood telling the story of a house that had once stood here. He stared, eyes wide as he looked at what remained of his home amongst the humans.

An elderly lady had come to stand not to far behind him. "What has happened here?" He asked her. The elderly lady looked sadly at the house before looking at the tall black haired man.

"You must be Lord Trent, your wife spoke about you often. You and your son while she helped out around the village. The Bishop said she was a witch and sent men to bring her in for prosecution." She stated, "She was to be burnt at the stake today, but angels have saved her from that fate." She said. The man had turned away upon hearing the words witch and burnt at the stake, but paused upon hearing the rest of the words, he turned back around.

"What?" He asked, the elderly lady nodded her head toward the east and the woods. "They came in the night, carrying one of their own from a fallen star. Stopped here and banged on the door they did. When the Bishop came with the mob they turned them away until yesterday morning when they came with soldiers. The angels took the bishop and your wife and fled over the hills east of here, possibly back to their fallen star." The elderly lady stated. "She went with them without any fuss and seemed to be aiding the one that they had carried here the night before that." She said, Vlad turned to look at the woman as she was stooped over squinting into the east of them at the hills.

"Thank you, Thank you and Bless you and your family for this information." Vlad stated, turning to head in that direction. He would move faster as a wolf, knowing his wife's scent he would be able to pick it up and follow it till the ends of the earth. Once he was out of the elderly lady's line of sight he shifted forms and took off after his wife's scent. He was waylaid by the sight of his son standing not to far from the hill, his head cocked slightly as he looked at the prints that were left behind from the group.

"What is the matter Alucard?" He asked, telepathically toward his half breed son. Alucard looked over at his father and motioned for him to look at the mark of a footprint that was pressed deeper into the soil than the others. Vlad looked at it but shook his head and motioned with his muzzle for his son to follow him. The two followed the scent of the group along the path they took through the rough terrain of the woods, they didn't stick to a path that was easy to follow, which told them that they were experienced with this sort of event. They came upon the first of the motion sensors and not noticing them moved through them, both as black wolves.

The major sat up as the silent alarms alerted the group that something had triggered the alarms of the motion detectors. "What can you tell me from all of this, Private third class Grimore?" Cornwall asked the second female of the group. She looked around, after poking at the holy man's garbs and taking the gag off to listen to him speak more she had concluded they were back on Earth in the middle ages close to the epidemic of the black plague that had killed four out of five people in Europe. The Major had asked if she knew a precise location and she had pointed at the mountains and made a guess of what she had seen when flying in fast on the pelican. They were in Romania, probably during the time of Vlad the impaler. She couldn't be sure but she had cautioned that at this time Earth had more wildlife than back from where they had come from. Before she had joined the Marines she had been a history professor, than the covenant had wiped out her birth planet and she had been one of the few survivors. She joined up with the corp the very next moment, and hadn't looked back since.

"The detectors could have gone off from wolves or bears or something else?" She stated, looking down at the sleeping holy man, she had kicked him in the face after he had back handed her when she tried offering him water. A bruise was starting to form on her face, that the doctor had tried to see to, but Mary Grimore was a strong woman and was capable of taking a little knock to the face. She had suffered worse from the elites and hunters that she had faced off with, so a small weak man like the bishop was nothing in comparison to those brutes. "I will go and check it out." She said, but was waved off by the major and was pointed to check on the injured pilot to see how she was doing.

Elizabeth had witnessed how the bishop had treated the female soldier when the woman had removed her helmet and revealed long red hair braided into a bun, and green eyes and freckles. She had held out a cup of water to the man, who had smacked her with his tied up hands across the face. The other soldiers hadn't reacted to the act of violence done, nor did they stop the woman from rising up and planting her booted foot into the bishop's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. She turned her attention to the man who stepped forward to offer her some water in a cup and a small metal bowl of food. She smiled at the sergeant and took it with a nod of her head in thanks. She was grateful that they were not treating her as they were the bishop, and they had not tied her up either. Allowing her to move freely along the campgrounds within sight. She took that as they were looking out for her as the men had come for her and not them in the first place.

Elizabeth saw the glowing yellow eyes of her husband and son before it registered in her mind what she was staring at. She moved closer to them, a smile gracing her face but paused to look back at the men and women that were gathered around the small lit lantern that offered no heat or smoke to be seen. They were not paying attention to her, at least that is what she thought of at first glance, but looking closer she could see the leaders silver eyes follow her, his silver shaven head not moving, nor did he blink as he watched her movements. He looked a lot like her son in that moment, that she could have mistaken him for Alucard, if not for the different hair color and eye color. She turned and looked back at her husband and son, who hadn't moved forward.

"Don't worry my loves they are not going to hurt me. They saved my life." She said as softly as she dared to. A large shadow fell over her and she jumped looking up to see the giant of the armored man, his head following her path to look at the glowing eyes of the wolves. He didn't ask what she was doing, or why she was talking to them. He just stared for a few moments as if assessing what they were and then turned away, heading toward the others, as the sergeant went to take his place in the nest above the campsite to keep watch.

Vlad watched the way the Giant looked at them, his helmet covered his face leaving no way of seeing his expression through the vizor, the man was tall, much taller than an average human. He didn't grasp at Elizabeth to force her away from her spot, but turned and left her to the area as another of the members of the group passed them to climb up to the makeshift watchtower in the tree. The one that fully caught his attention was the man with the silver hair shaved close to his skull, with silver eyes. He looked similar to Vlad and Alucard in a lot of his features, so much so that he could have passed as another one of Vlad's sons. Elizabeth drew his gaze back to her as she turned to try to speak to one of the men.

"Can I bring my husband and son here? They are waiting outside the area for permission to enter?" Elizabeth asked the major. Cornwall furrowed his brows and looked over at the Spartan who had an AI tagging along in his helmet.

"She is asking for permission to bring her husband and son into the campsite. They were the ones that triggered the alarm." The AI replied calmly before going quiet again.

"Tell her, yes she can bring them into the area." Cornwall stated, figuring it would keep everyone calm and with added eyes to watch her and keep her out of trouble.

The AI turned and responded using the speakers on the spartan's helmet to speak to the woman. "Yes, you may bring your husband and son into the area. Please tell them that we have not harmed you and do not wish to harm you, we needed first aid for our pilot. Also tell them that they triggered a silent alarm and that they shouldn't wander off after entering the camp until we have decided to leave." Elizabeth stared wide eyed at the giant, the voice didn't seem to belong to him, but it was coming from him. He had even turned to look down at her as he spoke. Things were getting stranger and stranger. She turned to let them know that it was safe, but Vlad and Alucard were already coming out of the woods in human form.

"Good evening." Vlad said to the giant.

"Good evening to you as well, sir." The AI stated. "I am Isabel, an artificial intelligence, and this is Commander Spartan-092 Leader of Red Team. The squad around you are part of the UNSC Marine Corps Hell Jumpers." Isabel stated, her voice calm as she assessed the language that had been spoken and was using it to communicate with the men before them. Vlad's brows furrowed as he looked the giant over from his armored feet to his helmeted head.

"I didn't realize you were a woman." Vlad stated to the giant.

"He isn't." Isabel stated, humor could be heard over the loudspeakers. "As I stated, I am an AI a hologram that is speaking through Spartan-092's speakers. I identify as female yes, but I am not real only advanced technology." She stated. Vlad looked confused for a few moments before a gruff voice spoke out over the speakers.

"I am Spartan-092." Elizabeth finally thought she understood, there was something that had enough intelligence in the helmet to translate and speak to them, but wasn't the actual person behind the armor. The voice that had come out of the speaker the last time sounded more like the tone she imagined from someone so tall and male. Some of the men behind the Spartan snickered at the way the three seemed confused about the man's gender. They knew it was rather odd for a female voice and male voice to come out of the speaker but they had gotten used to it, while they had worked alongside the spartan. They understood the shock it must be to run into more advanced technology than what they were used to. The group has had their own shock when they had first run into the Covenant forces all those years ago, but now hatred seemed to stomp out the curiosity of the alien races and burned through their veins for revenge and justice.

Vlad turned to Elizabeth, "I was so scared that you had been harmed, an elderly woman informed me of what was supposed to have happen to you." He stated, moving to grasp her hands in his. She squeezed his hands to reassure him that she was still alive.

"That would have been my fate, if this group hadn't shown up with their injured party member. They waited with me, and when the bishop and the mob came, that man turned him away with threats of violence. They came back but we managed to evade them and they took the bishop hostage." Elizabeth stated, a memory of the Spartan lifting the man up and spanking him on the ass went through her mind and she stifled a giggle in Vlad's chest as she remembered the indignant yelp the bishop had given out at the abuse. Vlad looked down at his wife's golden hair and frowned at the way she giggled into him. He didn't understand her sometimes. She pulled back and motioned for him and their son to sit with her across from the major. Sitting down the Spartan still looked intimidating.

"Who is the man with the silver eyes, my love? He looks like Alucard." Vlad stated, while his son seemed to be watching the male in question. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and turned to the Spartan who was wiping down one of his weapons.

"Excuse me, Isabel! Could you tell me who your leader is please?"

"Major Drake A. Cornwall." Isabel stated through the speakers, while the rest of the men ignored the conversation taking place. Cornwall suspecting it was about him turned his attention to catch Alucard starting at him. He smirked bearing a small set of fangs hidden by an almost average canine tooth. Alucard shifted his gaze to look at the others but returned it back to Cornwall who kept his gaze steady on Alucard as well. It would seem the night would be long with the two men staring off at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Heroes and Legends**

**Notes: Thank you, enjoy! Review, Favorite, Follow, PM for requests. **

It was nearing pre-dawn when a covenant banshee wailed overhead. Vlad and Alucard were on their feet seconds behind the marines and spartan. "Shit!" Cornwall stated. He had hoped that they were the only ones that had been fully sucked into the wormhole, and that the enemy forces had gotten off somewhere else, like hell. However, it would seem that he was wrong on that count, he gave the orders to move out nodding to the spartan to get the injured pilot who was still out. Jerome picked the pilot up and turned to leave, the cut the ropes holding the bishop and motioned for him to run.

"Now you are seeing sense." The Bishop stated, before the wail of the Banshee drowned him out and plasma fire hit him square in the chest, leaving the scent of burning flesh as the man fell face first into the sand. The squad scattered going into the woods the man in the tree leaped from one branch to the ground, landed in a crouch, rolled, then came up running beside Elizabeth and Alucard. Vlad was ahead of them moving beside the spartan who was moving as a blur to everyone else. Alucard knocked his mother sideways as a blast from the flying machine tore a trench into the earth starting some of the trees on fire and causing some of them to collapse.

"This way." Isabel stated, over the loudspeaker on the spartan's suite. The others soon gathered together in a dark cave, checking over items they had been able to grab before the bishop had been shot.

"I told you we should have shot the bastard when we had a chance." Private Malik stated, he nodded toward the area that was starting to light up, and the group moved deeper into the cave. The others looked to the Major as he stood catching his breath, he huffed at the private who looked away scratching the back of his head.

"We need to warn the villagers." Cornwall stated, "Or scare them off to a more fortified area." He looked at the spartan who nodded his head in agreement.

"What was that?" Vlad asked. He looked at his son's look alike when he asked that, but it was the woman in the giant's helmet that answered him.

"Covenant forces, a Banshee most likely flown by one of the sangheili. We were at war with a group of different aliens, that called themselves the Covenant. They attacked and destroyed colony planets that were spread across the galaxy, the UNSC or the United Nations Space Corps has been trying to salvage and keep the rest of the human colonies safe from the covenant, including Earth." Isabel stated. Vlad looked at the spartan shocked by what he was hearing.

"It is true, all of us were born on colony planets which are gone now. The Covenant iced the planet killing it from the surface down to the core." Major Cornwall stated, peering out of the cave to check the skies. "Someone needs to set the alarm to send the civis to a better protective surface." Cornwall stated.

"It is too late for that, the village is already in ruins." Alucard stated, "The Bishop's men turned on the village, pulling people out and accusing to be in cohorts with a witch and the village was torched." Isabel translated so that the major could understand what had happened, and the major nodded his head in understanding of what had unfolded.

"Commander, I need you to check out the village round up any survivors and try to keep a low profile. We don't need anymore bloodshed for the day." Cornwall ordered the Spartan. The giant nodded and headed out, a shadow playing along the trees as he seemed to blend into the surroundings around him.

"What do you want us to do?" Elizabeth asked, before realizing they wouldn't be able to communicate until the giant gets back with the female ghost in his helmet.

Jerome moved passed the burnt out husk of what remained of the woman's house, crouching low and moving along the stone barrier that made up the fencing that separates the area from the others. It was as the young man had stated, many of the houses were burnt to the ground while others were still on fire. People were gathering in the streets as they watched what they had go up in flames. There were some who lay still on the ground, beaten to death by the guards for not knowing the whereabouts of the group that had taken off with the Bishop. The loud screech of the Banshee could be heard and many of the folks had gathered into groups looking around and up at the sky as the sound drew closer to what remained of the smoking village.

Jerome moved along the walls that provided as much protection for him as he made his way to the center were the crowd had gathered themselves around the town's well. They were talking amongst themselves, calling out accusations that would not help anyone at the moment. The sound of the Banshee drew their attention and the group scattered as the banshee open fire upon the crowd. Shooting down several of the villagers. A child sat beside a dead body crying out, tears running down bloody cheeks as she sat beside her dead mother.

Jerome leaped from his hiding spot, Isabel ordering the villagers to gather and head to the woods toward the massive cave that was hidden in the area. Jerome grabbed the child and soon took the lead of the remaining villagers. The small toddler clinging to him as she looked over his shoulder at the scene of death that lay behind them. The people fearful of the screaming flying beast followed the demon that carried the child. The lesser of two evils after all. Some were slowed down by injuries that they had received at the hands of the soldiers that had come with the bishop.

The major stood staring out at the entrance of the cave waiting for the spartan II to return with what remained of the villager. A groan from the injured woman had him slightly turning to look behind him at the pilot who was coming around. Elizabeth turned to the woman, being handed a canteen by the other woman who motioned her to help her drink.

"What in fucking hell country did we land in this time?" Was the groggy reply from the pilot. Elizabeth turned to look at the major who looked behind him fully.

"Well Lt. Valda Cornwall where did you leave off when fly us to this hell country?" He asked. The woman opened up pale lavender eyes and looked at the man, lifting up a hand that shook she flicked him off.

"I remember landing on what looked like earth. Just the continents were different than I remember." She stated, allowing the long blond haired woman to help her up to drink from the canteen. She coughed as she swallowed, looking down at the massive wound she had in her chest. "That is going to hurt when I pee." She stated. The other female snorted.

"I think that would have to be lower down. Unless you are an alien and forgot to tell us." She stated. The lavender eyed woman looked over at the other one.

"Yeah, you saw my spaceship. I abducted all of you." She answered back, going hoarse at the last part and accepting more water from the other woman. The injured woman had light lavender eyes dark brows and short cut chopped black hair. She was a little above average height, but was smaller than the major. She had been the co-pilot on the pelican as they flew back when they had been hit by one of the enemy's plasma shots, destroying the left side of the engine and causing them to be sucked into a wormhole. She didn't remember much from what she had seen when they were crashing, just being jerked around and then nothing.

"Enough talking, you need to rest." The major stated, turning as he heard the hurried footsteps of the villagers coming their way. "We are going to need to make a new perimeter around this area. Try to make it a bottleneck entrance. There are few of us and them, so hopefully we will all make it out of this alive." He stated. The men nodded and moved out, moving to the side to allow the villagers into the cave and motioned them backwards to keep going. There weren't as many as they had thought there was but Jerome passed off the child to one of the soldiers and moved deeper to speak with the major.

"The Banshee had wiped out a few by the time I had come along. It looked like the village was ransacked by the guards before hand as well leaving even less around the area. Those that didn't stay around were shot down immediately by the banshee." He stated. The major nodded his head he could understand the idea of leaving while the timing was right, just that the villagers hadn't realized they had a second threat coming their way. They were not used to the type of creatures that the marines and spartan were facing off with. Hell, they were probably not even used to seeing someone in this kind of uniform as the Spartan or even them. If what he had been taught in school was right, then they would have to approach this whole planet with caution and time wasn't on their side at the moment.


End file.
